Unity university background
by Bladewriter
Summary: This story is about a university in a modernized world with fantasy races and creatures. A university for military and politics that has such a big impact on the world because of the positions that they can get in this university and others like it.


This story is about a university in a modernized world with fantasy races and creatures. They call this planet well earth.

You have a lot of races. They are the humans in the continent of Agrios, Dwarfs have Grubenesh, Elves expect the dark elves have Vrazia, Dark elves have Laiqias, and goblins/ orcs have Urox. Hobbits and halflings have the smallest continent called Procis. Lastly, the continent of Ozora that is a neutral territory.

The planet is 65.3% water. Each of the mention Continent is controlled and governed by these races and are mostly populated by them. Some of them have banned races from entering.

Elves have banned, everyone expects human and halflings. sometimes they let dwarfs in with exceptions due to the fact they do not like machines. They prefer nature and magic. More on that later.

Humans allow everyone. Dwarfs allow everyone expect dark elves and elves unless some expectations are added in. the orcs/goblins allow halflings, dark elves, and humans in sometimes dwarfs. halflings allow all and dark elves also allow all despite not being allowed in the elven land.

In terms of technology, Humans use both magic and technology and they have invented magic tech. (technology and magic combined). Dwarfs only use technology. Elves on use magic but they make some exceptions to make things like ships. Dark elves use both., Orcs only use technology, halflings use both, goblins use both.

Elves have been able to keep up with magic and other methods.

Becuase of the World war which was lead by the dark elves to conquer the world for power and their allies the orcs and goblins. The dwarfs and elves always dislike each other and still do but not all of them are like that.

The elves now have more of reasons to not like dark elves or trust them. Elves and Dwarfs dislike dark elves because of the war. Everyone who lets them in their land made some sort of peace or got rid of any bad love so to say and now neutral.

5 years after the war world 2. All of the leaders of the races gathered to make a council to keep balance and peace. This has formed the URC (United Race council). They are made a joined military called the URM (untied race military). The URM has universities. They are used to train future soldiers that are supposed to be elites but also it a place for people to learn how to diplomats. Also for mages to join the URMA (untied race mage association).

Not everyone has magic. Dwarfs have no magic but can use magic items and such like everyone else. Orcs are the same. half dwarfs can use magic but not as much as you think can use it. it is rare. The same thing goes for orcs. URMA is basically the law of the mages and is also a place for magic users to go to to be a member of it in whatever position they wish to get into. There is even URMA soldiers to protect it and the URC as well as other mages. The soldiers are known as Havocs.

There is 21 unity university you there is 5 in humans, elves, dark elves, and dwarfs continent. The last one is in the natural terrorism. As long as you past some qualification tests you can enter in. Also if you have a good background if not depending on the situation a person can get in. The goblins/orcs did not want any of them at first because they did not think they would benefit from it after some years after they are opened up they attracted more people and money and them orcs and goblins are upset about it and now they are trying to get on but they have to wait for a while for the construction.

also, orgre are with the goblins and such but hold little political power and live under the roof fo the orcs and goblins so to say.

cat-people are the same as orcs and were a natural force in the war world 2 as well as hobbies. They were mostly used for slaves until humanity step in. Orges were with the dark elves. they are in Ozora and have been knowing to be good business people. They do not have that of a great political power like ogres.

Ozora was a land claim for a long time until people from other races started to come in. they decide to let the Ozora be for everyone so no one fought over it. No one, not even the Cat-people know where they come from. Most think it was formed Ozora. So it has been publicly having been accepted as it.

most males have kind of an unhealthy obsession with female cat-people, dark elves, and elves. also humans.

here are all of the race leaders.

Humans: Julies Vancreed

evlen: Elwin Qiphine

dark elven: Kicirth Virviath

dwarf: Longrumlin Aleforged

hobbit: Blanco Elvellon

half-elf: Gibluar Vendove

goblins: Zaarx

orcs: Oghuglat

orge rep: Krogut

cat-people rep: Maeko


End file.
